Diving Too Deep
by Keyade Tsukimi
Summary: 16 year old Keayde Tsukimi, winner of the women's freestyle 100m finals in the London 2012 Olympics, after her accident six years ago, has been asked by one of her best friends, Kou, to come to Iwatobi High, back in Japan, to give the swim club some inspiration. Who knew that Rin always walked past and watched them train?


_I broke the surface of the water, ripping off my swimming cap and goggles. I gasped for air, attempting to catch my breath.  
"That's a new personal best Tsukimi!" my coach, Belinda, clapped as I climbed out of the pool.  
"But that time is pathetic!" I look at her stopwatch in disgust, my 50-meter breaststroke reading 56.69.  
"I'm not cut out for breaststroke coach," I complain.  
"Well, try your freestyle," she advised, making me crack a small smile. I dove back into the pool as she started her stopwatch. I approached the turn, going to give it all I had. I took my last breath and started the tumble. A loud splash was heard as I was knocked to the bottom the pool, still halfway through my turn._

_"Keyade?" someone familiar asked, shaking my shoulder. I attempted to open my eyes as light flooded into my vision.  
"Coach?" I asked, trying to sit up. Pain filled my lower back and right shoulder as I gripped it, stopping myself from screaming.  
"Gomen," a young boy, no older than 10 was also standing over me, holding onto a pole for support.  
"What happened?" I groan, attempting to ignore the pain as I made my was back towards the pool.  
"I didn't see you during your turn and I jumped in on top of you, gomen!" the boy explained, bowing his head in sincere apology.  
"Accidents do happen, don't worry," I give him a small smile before looking down at his legs. His right leg was in the air, leaning on the pole and his left leg.  
"Did I do that?" I yelled, running over to him in shock._

The rest of that is really a blur to me now. The boy, his name was different from any other boys, probably because it was a girly name. I think it was Rin or something like that, oh well. It doesn't matter anymore, I haven't seen him since and right now, I need to concentrate on my race.  
"Ladies 100-meter freestyle heat three, on your marks, get set, go!" one of the men yelled, pressing a button. Me, along with seven other women, dove into the pool, racing to beat each other.

I approached the tumble. What if someone... What are you thinking Keyade? You are a sixteen-year-old girl; swimming in the Olympics, just turn! I yell to myself, pushing of the wall into a streamline. I perform four large dolphin kicks before breaking the surface. My left arm pushes forward into the water, then my right.

I smash into the wall in no time, ripping off my cap and goggles like I used to do. I look to the people beside me whom had also finished. We all looked to the scoreboard. Winner: 54.49 – Tsukimi, Keyade. I jumped a little in the water, fist-pumping the air. I had just won the Ladies 100m Freestyle Finals in the London 2012 Olympics. I received hugs from the other two in the neighbouring lanes.  
"Great job," we complemented each other.  
"No!" there was a wail from the girl whom had come second. I ignored her, climbing out of the pool, walking towards my coach.

"In first place, representing Japan, Keyade Tsukimi!" I held up my arms, waving to the ecstatic crowd. I was award a bouquet of flowers and a gold medal, which I shall always treasure. This is what I've been wanting my entire life and I've already achieved it!

Just after I finished changing I received a text from a friend of mine.  
To: Keyade  
From: G-Kou-chan  
Subject: OMG

KEYADE YOU DID IT! YOU WON THE FREAKING FINALS IN THE OLYMPICS!

That is awesome! Hey, do you think you could do me a favour. I know you're on a break from training but... Do you think you could come to Iwatobi High and give these boys some motivation and tips?

~Kou

I smile at the text, replying instantly.  
To: G-Kou-chan  
From: Keayde  
Subject: Re. OMG

I KNOW RIGHT? IT WAS AWESOME! I EVEN HAVE A HEAVY GOLD MEDAL TO PROVE IT!  
Anyway, I'm catching a flight tonight back to Japan, so I can see you on Monday?  
~Keyade

I walk back to my apartment, being bombarded by the paparazzi.  
"How did it feel to win the Olympic gold medal?" one of the guys asked me.  
"It's such an honour. This is surely an achievement for anybody!" I reply, putting on my best fake smile. To be truthful, I was tired as anything and the only thing I wanted was to get to the airport so I could sit down.  
"Look it's obvious that the girl's tired so we should let her be," the camera crew had already shut down their cameras and microphones.  
"Thank you," I walk back to my hotel, being bombarded, again, by fans.  
"Alright," I squished my way past, running into my hotel room. I started to pack up my things whilst there was screaming and yelling outside my door.

Thank god for the staff working here. The women were busy stopping the crowd whilst the men had become my temporary bodyguards. I've always wondered what being famous was like, and I hated this part of it.  
"Make way," the guy in front yelled, pushing past everyone else.

Once I had made it to the airport I thanked the staff as they left.  
"Flight, 496, please board Flight 496," the intercom squeaked as quite a few people filed on.  
"Keyade!" there was a yell from the back of the plane. I walked respectively to the back to see who it was.  
"Kou?"  
"I flew all the way to London to pick you up!" she threw her arms in the air before patting the spot next to her.  
"Thanks," I pretty much fall onto the seat beside her as she puts my carry-on luggage on top for me.

Well that plane ride consisted of...sleeping! And now I'm extremely energetic and about to dive into a 'freezing cold pool' according to Kou.  
"Hey guys, I want you to meet someone!" she walked outside the building and towards three boys. Don't you need four for it to be an official club?  
"Hey Haru, Gou wants to speak with all of us, get out of the water!" it took a little motivation but Haru eventually got out of the pool and was facing Kou.  
"It Kou!" she yelled in despair. She regained her posture and pointed towards me.  
"I would like you to meet a friend of mine, come on out!" she yelled as I walked out, my medal around my neck, waving.  
"Hi guys," I didn't really know what to expect. The only who had any signs of knowing me was Haru.  
"Keyade?" his eyebrows narrowed in confusion, looking at me.  
"Right from the games!" I yell, smiling.  
"She's here to help you guys out!" Kou almost shrieked, urging me to get into the pool.

The other three look utterly confused and non interested.  
"There is the winner of the ladies 100m final from the Olympics!" Kou screamed, grabbing their attention.  
"Are you serious?" the youngest looking boy jumped up, running towards me. I take off my medal from around my neck and let him have a look.  
"May I put it on?" he pleaded. I sigh and nod. He runs around the pool a few times before handing it back.  
"I'm really the only one she can help here, she only swims freestyle," Haru intervened, stepping in between the others and me.  
"My name is Keyade Tsukimi, I am able to swim all four strokes but I specialise in freestyle Haru!" I yell, him already giving me the perfect opportunity to hit him over the head. He holds his head in pain and stands with the rest of the group, getting my message.

"Alright, first, backstroke!" I yell, looking at the other three.  
"That would be me," the one with the green hair flicked his head up slightly.  
"I'm Makoto," he held out is hand.  
"Keyade," I shook his hand slightly before walking over to the side of the pool with a stopwatch.  
"Ready, set, go!" I yelled, in exactly the same way as Belinda, one of my coaches.

Makoto had is technique and skill under his belt already but if he really wants to go to nationals, he needs to work on the timing and speed of his turn. I stop my stopwatch as he slams into the wall, the time reading just over a minute.  
"Alright, I have a few drills you can do to help you with the timing and speed of your turn," I strip into my bathing suit and jump into the pool. I turn towards the wall and grab onto it.  
"Turn onto you back and then I want a turn and a tumble as fast as you can when I say go, alright?" he nods as he starts kicking.  
"Go!" he turns and tumbles, a lot faster than he did before.  
"See, you can do a nice, fast turn here, so why didn't you before?" I cried, lauhging slightly.  
"Sorry," he mumbled before continuing to practice.

"Rin!" the boy with blonde hair yelled, running towards another boy.  
"Brother?" Kou asked, her jaw slightly dropped.  
"I came to see Keyade Tsukimi, not any of you," he sighed, pushing past the boy.  
"And why do you want to see me, Rin?"  
"Because, I wanted to see how you are, since the accident,"

Please Read and Review

No hate please, but if you want to, please pm me.


End file.
